The training and education of graduate students and professionals assumes a pivotal role in enhancing and broadening the quality of the healthcare workforce and the delivery of health care. Investigation into the impact of race/ethnicity on access to health care, the quality of care, and the likelihood of mental and physical illness has provided compelling evidence for the comprehensive training of students and professionals within a more textured and contextualized framework. Despite a wealth of diversity in the student body and the curriculum within teaching institutions such as UCLA, there remains absent a central body within the university system that integrates disciplines from across the campus to afford students both the access and the opportunity to diversify their knowledge, attitudes, and skills about racial/ethnic groups. The Minority Health and Health Education Core (MH Core) will function as an organized campuswide resource that will integrate the university curriculum to include approaches to minority health education. Drawing from the extensive curriculum at UCLA of courses with a focus on racial/ethnic groups, the Center will provide scholars with a diverse educational experience that will enable them to: (1) challenge existing attitudes/awareness of diverse and minority patient populations and increase awareness and sensitivity to these populations, (2) have working knowledge of the multiple dimensions of minority health such as: cultural and folk beliefs, disease prevalence and treatment, and (3) develop skills to apply this working knowledge and awareness in the delivery of health care and design of prevention, intervention and research efforts for diverse patient populations. The MH Core minor/certificate planning process conducted by the Center is unique in that it will not only offer courses and workshops but also in that the governing body will be comprised of a hugely diverse faculty coming from disparate disciplines. This faculty body will both conceptualize as well as implement a significant change to the graduate curriculum. The MH Core will be represented by members of the UCLA Graduate Council as well as the UCLA Academic Senate - the two bodies responsible for implementing significant changes to campus-wide graduate curriculums. In bringing together faculty and community leaders in a combined effort to better understand minority health, the MH Core will establish an integrated and structured approach through working on a Blue Ribbon Committee to come up with a comprehensive approach to graduate and professional level minority health education.